I'll go wherever for you
by ImAGeekDealWithIt
Summary: Rose is struggling to come to terms with her new life in the new world without her Doctor, so she's going to find him. Whatever the cost. N.B. I'm awful at summarising stories, so take a look instead of judging from this pathetic paragraph.


**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own any of the characters that belong to Doctor Who. I do however, own the idea. **

**'I'll go wherever for you'**

**Chapter I**

'Rose, sweetheart. You need to get up.' Jackie said, sitting on the edge of Rose's bed, clutching at a cup of tea for her daughter. 'It's a beautiful day outside. Maybe we could go for a walk. Or go shopping?' Jackie continued. Staring at the diary that lay at the foot of the bed.

'I don't want to get up.' Rose mumbled, rolling away from her mother.

'You can't mope around here forever darling. He would want you to live your life.'

'He _was_ my life, mum' Rose said, sitting up to face her mother properly.

Her face was sunken and hollow. Lord knows how much weight she had lost since they had been trapped in the parallel world. Cut off from the Doctor. Jackie handed her the cup of tea, before standing up to open the curtains that faced the beautiful grounds of the mansion.

Rose flinched from the light. Jackie took a proper look at her daughter. Her hair was thin and matted and the dark shadows under her eyes suggested she had spent a lot of time weeping, and wasn't sleeping especially well.

'Oh, Rose.' Jackie whispered, moving quickly to the bed, hugging her daughter tightly.

'Where is he mum?' Rose asked. 'We were going to be together. Forever.' She sobbed.

'She's not well Pete. She's not adjusting.' Jackie told her husband at the dinner table.

'Jackie, it's not good for the baby to stress, you know that.' Pete reminded Jackie. 'I'll talk to some of the chaps at work, see if there is any room for an expert on the team. I think it'll do her good to work in a familiar environment.'

'Thank you Pete.' Jackie smiled. 'I'm just really worried about-'

'About who? You couldn't possibly be worried about me, mum?' Rose smiled as she walked into the dining room. 'Mind if I join you?' She asked.

'Of course not.' Pete said, standing up to pull the chair out for his daughter.

'How are you feeling Rose?' Jackie asked. Rose had showered and got dressed for the first time in weeks, and was looking rather more... human? Jackie wondered if that was the right word, considering she still had dark circles under her eyes, and her clothes hung off her frighteningly thin frame.

'Better. Thanks.' She smiled warmly at her family. 'So, enlighten me. Baby?' Rose asked, raising an eyebrow at her parents.

'Uh, well. We didn't know how to tell you.' Pete shifted uncomfortably in his chair, looking at Jackie to rescue him from drowning in awkwardness.

'We're going to have a baby.' Jackie smiled warmly at Rose, who positively beamed back at her parents.

'That's wonderful. Congratulations.' She got up to hug her parents tightly. 'I'm so happy for you two.'

'I'll go and see if James can dish up a plate for you sweetheart.' Jackie said, rising from the table. 'I believe that your dad has got a proposition for you he'd like to discuss. Won't be long.'

'Proposition?' Rose asked, sitting cross legged on her chair, smiling at her dad.

'Well, I was uh- going to ask some of the men at TORCHWOOD if there was room for a real expert on their team. You know, someone who has travelled the stars. If you want me to of course. I just- we just figured that maybe you need to be in an environment that isn't new to you. And I know you just wouldn't be suited to working in a shop again so.' Pete rambled.

'I'd love for you to do that dad, thank you.' Rose beamed again. 'I want to work for TORCHWOOD. You know, make it better.'

Meanwhile, Jackie had slipped away to Rose's room, to tidy up a little bit. Well, that was how she was going to justify it anyway.

There is was. Her diary. Jackie just wanted to know what was going on with Rose. It was all in her best interest.

She picked up the diary and flicked through it, letting it fall on a random page:

_My dearest Doctor._

_Where are you? I had another dream about you last night. You were calling to me. Almost as if you too were trying to find me. But I know that is not possible. We were going to travel together, you and I. We were going to be together. Because I love you so much. Each day is a struggle now, and I know that mum and Pete are worried about me, but they do not understand. They don't understand how you were and still are my life. Without you beside me, to hold my hand and to protect me, my life is meaningless._

_Yours. Forever._

_Rose_

Jackie flicked through to another page, tears rolling down her face:

_It has been so long now Doctor. _

_I can still remember how your face looked when I was being sucked into the void. The look of devastation. Can you still remember how I look, Doctor? Or have you found someone else? I hope you are happy, Doctor._

_I am crumbling without you._

_I don't know how to carry on. The days are all merging in to one long day. _

_Save me. How I saved you, all that time ago._

_Yours. Forever._

_Rose_

Another page:

_Your calling in my dreams, it is getting stronger, louder._

_I'm coming for you Doctor._

_We will be together. _

_You promised._

_Yours. Forever._

_Rose_

That evening, Mickey came round to see the family.

'So you're saying that he is calling to you?' Mickey asked quietly.

'Yes, he's calling me to somewhere, like he needs to find me. To tell me something. I don't expect you to understand. But I need you to believe me.' She begged.

'We do believe you sweetheart. And we do understand. You are not the only one who misses him.' Jackie replied, moving over to comfort Rose.

'We're coming with you.' Pete said, standing up. 'Come on Mickey, we need to pack up the Jeep.'

'Thank you.' Rose whispered. 'Thank you.'

_I'm coming for you, Doctor. _


End file.
